reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
Synopsis When Prince Francis reluctantly agrees to help Sebastian cover the threat in the woods, he ends up in grave danger, with only Bash to save him. Meanwhile, King Henry's madness causes chaos when a servant wins “''Queen for the Day,” and the King becomes obsessed with her. Henry also forces a surprising, and unbreakable union with a new couple at Court. Meanwhile, Greer gets caught kissing kitchen servant Leith, which threatens to ruin her. Plot Olivia wakes up from her horrible nightmares; the memories from when she was held captive. Nostradamus comes in with tea for her, asking her if she woke up as a result of her dreams. She confides in him that she thinks they will never go away. Nostradamus tries to reassure her that things will get better, that she is now safe and the Darkness cannot longer reach her. Nostradamus tells her that her wounds are healing up nicely. Olivier informs him of one that is still open. Nostradamus takes a look and sees a gash open in her back. He tells her that this will hurt, that there is something inside, and he must take it out. When he finally does, he realizes it is a tooth that has been embedded in her back. In the throne room King Henry listens to another noble who has come to him with his problems. Henry is distracted and annoyed. No longer wanting to listen, he threatens the noble, telling him to take care of his problems like he told him the last time. Henry decides the man is not listening and must have wax inserted into his ear. So he takes a candle, as his guards hold the man down he begins to pour wax into his ear. Before too much damage can be done, Queen Catherine arrives and tells everyone to stop. Indulging her the king does and lets the man go. He then demands to know why his favorite festival has been canceled. And tells them and she thought it was best, seeing as he was sick. King Henry ignores her and tells her that his headaches are gone. He also reminds her that it is his favorite festival. Mary and Francis walk together down the hallway. He is explaining to her why it all the female servants are so excited. Francis tells her that whoever finds a bean in her piece of cake will get to be queen of the castle for day. Mary asks why she has never heard of it, and Francis explains his mother did a great job of keeping it from them while they were children. The subject of Bash is brought up. Mary can see it has made him uncomfortable. She tells him it is all right to miss him, as he is his brother. Francis and Mary share a quiet moment together before being interrupted by Kenna. She tells them that Greer is ready to present her fiancé to them. In another room, Leith is handing out pieces of a gorgeously decorated cake. A woman takes hers, frantically looks to see if she received a bean in hers, and leaves disappointed. Greer asks her future fiancé Lord Julien why the women don't eat their slices of the beautiful cake. They continue to chat with each other, as Kenna stands with Mary and gushes about how gorgeous and attractive Lord Julian is. Kenna complains that the king has not yet found her husband and looks envious upon the two. Greer finally introduces the women to her fiancé, Lord Julian asks Mary for her blessing, and she humbly agrees. Leith asks his new master if he can get them anything, Lord Castleroy politely declines as he continues to watch Greer. Telling him that he will soon leave the French castle behind. Mary takes Lola and sneaks away to inform her that the potential fiancée will be delayed for five weeks. Lola complains that she will start to show in a week or two, and Mary promises her she will be able to figure it out within a week or two. King Henry proudly walks by Queen Catherine and Nostradamus talking to each other quietly. Nostradamus takes note that her plan to keep picking out its site has failed. The discussed how the King is going further mad, a meaning to do something quick to keep it under wraps. Nostradamus said he has checked all his food and doesn't understand where his sickness could be coming from. Catherine decides they need to slip him a drink that will make him pass out for a while until they can discover what is wrong with him. All they need is someone to do it for them. A loud echoes across the room as a woman cries out that she has found the bean. Penelope calls out frantically, surprised and so happy that she has found that bean. Everyone looks to her and claps. Soon after this Henry walks over to her and asks her to introduce herself. He clearly finds her attractive and will enjoy having her as his new queen for the day. Catherine also arrives next and expresses how happy she is to lend her crown for the day. Soon for men arrived to carry her away on a cushioned seat. Catherine walks back over to Nostradamus and tells them that they have found their Trojan horse. Sebastian walks into the front doors of the Castle takes office for, revealing himself to the king's guard. They immediately recognize him and draw their swords. Bash promises he only wishes to speak to the king. King Henry himself walks up and demand to know why his son has returned. He blows off his yammering about a threat in the woods and has been sent to the dungeon immediately. Francis and Mary watch him go. Francis expresses how he thinks his brother is a fool for returning, he is only doing it to get close to Mary once again. Mary sneaks herself into the dungeon invites a guard to keep quiet and to let her take Sebastian away. She greets him and tells him that she has made a plan for him to escape and go to Spain once again. Bash says he cannot do this, as there is a creature in the woods that threatens everything and all of France. He then reveals he is there because the darkness has taken a woman from him, Rowan. Mary steps back and she seems hard at Bash has moved on so quickly. They marry insists he must go, as he stares at the jealousy and Francis she has never seen before. Bash is not interested and insists Mary believes. He says she cannot leave until he tells her what happened. Queen Catherine is with Penelope in her own chambers. She is helping her get IT and is showing her different necklaces. She explains how being a servant, becoming a queen, and then being forced to become a servant must be a horrible fall from grace. She then explains one of the duties of her becoming queen means satisfying the King. She explains how hard and aggressive he can be. But promises her a solution, if she slipped and the blue liquid she has bottle, it will speed up everything and it will be over soon. She does this because she wants them to be friends. And unlike the King, she keeps her friends longer than a single day. While they are making their exit together, they see Francis at the end of the hallway. He is shocked and hurt to see the two together. He then explains how he was coming down to talk to his brother himself. Bash tries to explain that there is a monster in the woods, but Francis does not at all believe him. Bash explains how the monster telco karaoke cared for. He then explains if he doesn't believe him, you know someone he will believe. He then tells them of the via is back, she is in the dungeon with Nostradamus. Leith comes in with food for Greer, but she tells him he cannot be there to see if both already said their goodbyes. He says he understands Pete simply wants one last kiss from her. As statistic bins and they begin to make out the door opens. There stands Lord Julius, gift in hand and shocked to see Greer with someone else. An immediate tells them it is his fault, that he forced himself on her as she did not want to. He is arrested by Lord Julian's soldiers, but he tells them to take it easy on him as they take into the dungeon. There stands there in the middle of her room crying. She tells him it was not Leith’s fault. He says he understands that things happen, but those kind of things do not happen to him or his family. Greer begs him to marry her, or she will be ruined. He says he cannot leave the gift. Mary, Francis, Bash, and Olivia are all gathered around each other. Olivia as telling what she knows, and what had happened to her the last couple of months. Francis says he still doesn't believe in monsters, but he believes in fear. He believes whatever is in the woods can be killed. Mary asks Olivia if she could find out where she escaped from. She gives a vague description but doesn't remember too much. Bash says he thinks he knows where she is talking about, and Francis says he will come with his brother. That they will kill whatever is inside the case, and then he will personally escort his brother to Spain. Before they can call anyone Nostradamus walks in. He explains that the monster in the woods is indeed human. As he pulled a canine tooth out of Olivia's back earlier that day. He thinks he knows who it is, but can't understand why he is doing this. Both brothers decided to go off and kill him. Greer is in her room devastated, to what has happened to her. She is crying over Lord Julius leaving her, and also for Leith. Everyone knows what happens to servants in situations like that. He could be whipped until his back is slashed open. Greer cries that she loves him, and Kenna tells her she can't. She realizes how foolish she is sounding, as she fell for the King who is now only using her. Mary walks in and tries to console her crying friend. Greer expresses how ashamed she is, and apologizes to her Queen. They all realize they have been such horrible Ladies-in-Waiting to their Queen. Except of course Lola. Lola then confesses she has something secret to tell them. Mary goes to the king's chambers personally to ask for a lighter sentence for Leith. The King wants to know where the servant, has been getting so many people to vouch for him. Informing Mary that Lord cucumber has already been there on behalf of Leith. Just then the newly dressed up now a Penelope walks in. The King expresses how as they as rulers, are chosen by God, and it is hard for people to place them. He then asks Mary, to show Penelope. He tells her to act as if she is Francis, and he will sit and watch. Slightly horrified, Mary declines his offer. She asks Penelope if she wishes to come with her, and the young servant girl declines. Once she leaves, Henry tells his new Queen how he is tired of always having to do everything. Penelope bound his hands in front of him and tells him that she is in charge now. The two estranged brothers get off from their horseback and begin looking in the snow-covered area. Francis has his guard spread out, and Bash is even able to convince him to give him a sword. But soon the two brothers are fighting, over what has happened between them over the last couple of months. Francis is so angry at and heard his brother, and Bash tells them to get it over with and simply kill him. They stopped when they see tracks through the snow. The Queen sitting in the throne room waiting for the feast. Penelope walks and then strikes up a conversation with Catherine. She asks what she'd given her earlier is his medicine, in the Queen expresses that it is. Penelope says that she understands what is going on. She then asked the Queen to move, as she is sitting in her seat. And smiles and does. She released the throne room annoyed. Mary finds Lola in her room crying. She is upset that her dress no longer fits, her pregnancy is beginning to show further. Mary suggests Lola try for Julian. As it is perfect for the two. Lola needs to marry, and very soon. Mary says she needs this to work for herself, for her and Francis. They follow them down the hill and across a frozen lake. And noise sounds, and it spooks the horses. Bash goes back to calm them, and Francis keeps going when he sees an object on that snow. When he gets closer to it notices that the tracks have stopped. Before him lays a severed hand. Just then both brothers here the ice crack. They both realize what is happening in Bash tries to run to his brother. Francis tells them to stop right before he falls through the ice. Bash glanced to his brother, he makes sure to crawl the last couple steps, testing his weight over the ice. He frantically looks for his brother and calculates where the current would have carried him. He sees him through the snow and ice before he gets carried away again. Bash back's up and begins pounding at the face with the sword. He finally makes a hole in the ice and is finally able to pull Francis out of the freezing water. At the feast, King Henry congratulates Lady Greer on her scandal with the kitchen boy. Candidate tells them not to be so rude but became closer often leaves. Mary asks what happened, and Kenna says the king was being a monster, he was horrible and rude. There says that based the King does it to her face, as everyone else thinks she cannot hear. Mary thanks her for her sacrificially made with Lord Julian. Greer smiles and she is greeted again by Lord cucumber. She humbly thanks them for what he did for Leith. He says it was nothing, but he did it for her. Lord cucumber confesses that he's too rich to carry what others think, but he cares very deeply. He then proposes to her once again, and this time Greer accepts. Nostradamus walks and was surprised to see Olivia among the dancing. She requests a dance from him, but he declines before leaving. Francis is in his room in blankets beside a fireplace as he waits for Bash. He brings some hot tea and asks how he is feeling. The two begin to have a heart-to-heart after such a near-death experience. Frances asked if saving him was a good decision, as he already believes he tried to have him killed. Headley explains that he is his brother and that he loves him under what has gone on between them. Paper tells Francis at the guards found the cave, but it was empty except for some human blood. Francis promises that he will be dead, for justice from all his victims. King Henry walks in and demands to know why Francis released Sebastian from the dungeon. Francis explains that he needed his help. The King is angry and he reminds Bash that he told him to forget about Mary, that is why he forced them to watch their confirmation. But when he looked into his eyes he knew the truth. He then admits to sending his cards to kill his own son. This both hurts and scares both brothers, their own father's actions. King Henry and promises Bash is a threat to everything. He is a threat, the realm, all of France. Henry then takes out his swords, insist that Sebastian must be cut down. Francis immediately comes to his brother's aid. He talks slowly and tries to reason with his father. He explains how Bash's saved his son's life, and how he pursued his enemies. How Bash is a friend to France. With King Henry tends to leave. He then tells his son he is happy they are getting along, he has a plan to keep going. And if it doesn't work, he will kill them both. Olivia walks out defined Nostradamus, he is standing outside on the balcony. She asks why he did not dance with. He explains that the last person he danced with his wife. He then tells Olivia the story of how his wife and two children died from The Black Plague many years ago. How he was for whatever reason immune, any a spent the rest of his life dedicated to helping others. Olivia tries to console, to end up sharing a kiss. On another balcony, Greer and Lola are having a conversation. Greer is waiting to see Lieth go, as he is going off into the army as punishment. Lola wants to thank Greer for her sacrifice. Who would've ever thought, her with Lord Julian, and she with Lord Castleroy. Greer and Leith give each other one last longing look before Leith must keep walking. Greer cries in Lola’s arms. Catherine that asks Penelope if it has been done. She shows her the empty bottle and smiles. But just thinking Henry walks in behind her. He greets his new liver between, with a kiss. He then asks Kenichi tried to poison. Penelope said she threatened her life if she did not. And laughs at her and said she did not. Custom then says the serpent girl is taking advantage of him. King Henry then insists he's in love with Queen Penelope. Capt. laughs and yells out that she is not a Queen. And then tells Henry how she slept with the pastry chef to get the bean. She then demands her crown back. And then goes to attack Penelope, but is stopped by King Henry. He then says she threatens her again, he will kill her and everyone she loves. Realizes that that King Henry's madness, as they both know she loves no one in this world and her children. But her vision fades, as she realized she is been poisoned by the drink she had made for King Henry. Before they leave Penelope thinks her. Queen Catherine stumbled out into the corridor, to where Mary is walking by and sees her. She then tells Manny Henry has tried before passing out. Mary screams for help. Mary comes into Francis's room and explained to him the situation of his mother. She says that she is doing well Nostradamus is treating her. They then both discuss how it King Henry is slowly going mad. Francis even confides he thought his father was going to the head Bash. Bash himself walks in. Francis asks if their father forgave him, and Bash explains, not exactly. He explains their presence is required upon pain of death. They all walked towards the throne room. In the Throne Room a Priest is standing before Sebastian and Kenna. Kenna is very upset as she stands beside Sebastian. The King mockingly gives his son a title, as the master of horse and hunt. Kenna begs him not to do it, as it is unbreakable and forever. Henry gets mad and pulls out his sword, and means that to say their vows. Mary watches heartbroken after two friends are forced to wed. Sebastian walks out orders Kurds to take a dozen men each morning to canvass the woods. The guide tells him he does not take orders from bastards. Bash informs him of his new title, and with that, the two men immediately leave. Mary comes up to console Bash in his new predicament. At weekend confesses how he is going to have to state court and watch her be with someone else. Mary tells them she thought his feelings for her were gone, and Bash tells her he lied. Quotes '''Nostradamus:' When the body endures a trauma, it’s hard for the mind to let go. Lady Lola: Greer says he's quite nice. Lady Kenna: And rich. We’ve been here a year, and we're all but rotting on the vine. Queen Catherine: So he is mad...And a mad king invites chaos and rebellion. Prince Francis: Maybe it’s easier to make me the villain, so you have a reason to hate me and an excuse to go after my wife. Greer: Look at us. Look at where our hearts have led us. Sebastian: Maybe finally I can find something, that is all my own Penelope: I wanted to thank you, Catherine, for teaching me to think long term. Lady Kenna: Please! This is marriage, it can’t be undone! Lady Kenna: You want me to say an oath?! What about your Oath, he promised me someone with the title! Guard: I don’t take orders from bastards! Sebastian: Haven't you heard?! I’ve been titled the Master of Horse and Hunt. So gather your horses and go out and hunt. Queen Mary: Bash you told me your feelings for me were gone... Sebastian: I lied. Notes * 'Monsters' is refering to The Darkness, as well as King Henry's downward spiral. * Diane de Poitiers was mentioned, but did not appear. * Lord Julien from The Kingdom of Hungary is officially introducd. * The first Bean Queen is anounced.The Bean Queen * Kenna stated they had all been at court for nearly a year. * Olivia D'Amencourt and Nostradamus start up a romantic relationship. Nostradamus and Olivia * Greer accepts Lord Castleroy's proposal. Lord Castleroy and Greer * Sebastian and Kenna are forced into marriage by King Henry. Sebastian and Kenna's Wedding Death Toll Kill Count. Death Count. * Rowan Trivia * Sebastian could not have performed CPR on his brother Francis after he fell into the lake because CPR was not invented until 1960. * King Henry might be suffering from Syphilis, which can causes headaches, and if untreated the disease may go dormant for years only to return and damage the brain, eyes, nerves, heart, etc... * Adelaide Kane wore a Temperley London Aya Show Top at he start of the episode. While attending a ball, she wore an Alice + Olivia Kassandra Strapless Full-Skirt Gown with a Deathered & beaded shrug. * The Deathered & beaded shrug, was actually from The Great Gatsby! On loaned from Warner Bro. * Kenna's wedding dress was a Rena Wedding Dress by Kite with an Edera Jewelry Sonnet Pearl Lace Bridal Bib Necklace. Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Kathryn Prescott | Penelope | - |- | Matt Baram | Marquis Duveaux | - |- | Giacomo Gianniotti | Lord Julien | - |- | Yael Grobglas | colspan="2" | Olivia D'Amencourt |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" | Lord Castleroy |- |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- Videos Related Pages Pages relating to Monsters are the following: • Sebastian and Kenna's Wedding • Penelope • The Bean Queen • Penelope and King Henry • Sebastian and Kenna • Nostradamus and Olivia References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 1